1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method of controlling a medical apparatus and a mobile apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to development of wire and wireless communication networks, mobile apparatuses may output visual data to be recognizable by users by displaying the data on screens. Since communication performances as well as display resolutions of the mobile apparatuses have been increased, various types of content are displayable by the mobile apparatuses.
Also, medical apparatuses may perform wired communication as well as wireless communication including near distance and/or long distance wireless communication with an external device.
However, since medical apparatuses, such as ultrasound apparatuses, X-ray apparatuses, computed tomography (CT) apparatuses, and magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatuses, have low mobility, it is inconvenient to diagnose the users who move and/or travel. In addition, due to various constraints of display apparatuses included in the medical apparatuses, it is difficult to display various types of information.